Stealing The Enemy
by Mae Liz
Summary: Rewrite of Diamonds. Remy is sent on a mission- recruit Kitty Pryde before Xavier. Kitty only sees him as her homeroom teacher, but could this work? Could he recruit her to join the opposite side she seemed destined to join? Can they keep her if he does?
1. New Teachers Spark Interest

Authors Note- due to some recent interest in Diamonds, I have decided to continue it, but I need to rewrite it, since some of the details got confused and muddled. I have so many rewrites of Diamonds on my computer that it would take more time than it's worth to sort through them. Diamonds will be removed soon, and this will be the new Diamonds. Basically this is a rewrite of Diamonds, which is a rewrite of CS. Anyone not confused? I think even I am. I am trying a new point of view trick that I have seen work effectively in other stories, so tell me what you all think in your reviews. Is it better or worse than in CS and Diamonds? Oh, and as a forewarning- I am going to assume that the internal workings of Remy are more intelligent than most others that I use their point of views. So, if intelligent Remy borders on Mensa Remy, oopsie. To keep up with Kitty Pryde you'd have to be.

Stealing the Enemy

Chapter 1

New Teacher Sparks Interests

**Kitty**

First day of High School. Not only was it bad enough that I've been waking up downstairs- obviously sleepwalking due to the stress of my situation. It's not like I'm popular or anything. People hate me. I have made enemies with the cheerleaders, and even though we'd all be entering a new school today, I doubted they would forget my name.

In Middle School I spent most periods locked in a full length locker, that was at least until our elderly custodian got replaced with a younger guy who could hear me, so that everyday I'd only spend fifteen minutes in the locker- long enough for him to make sure they were no longer around. The rich girls of our school would get him fired immediately because of their "family connections" when they found out that he was helping me. They'd just cry to Daddy and say "Oh, but he's so mean!" and that was the end of most teachers in our district.

Walking to school was a new thing, the Middle School had been too far away to walk- unless of course I had to- but the High school lay only two blocks away, and my best friend and I planned on walking, just to give us time away from our parents and actually talk. Our parents have completely different ideas, and some topics are so off limits that if our parents ever caught us talking there'd be trouble.

Out mothers went to school together, they had been cheerleaders at the Northbrook High- the same school that Kate and I would be attending today. The idea of the pictures of our mothers from twenty years ago staring at us was not nearly as frightening as the torture we'd endure, but there are worse things that could happen, in all actuality.

"Kitty!" Kate squeals at me, running quickly in her painted on skinny jeans and her six inch boots that she never learned to properly run in- even though she bought them a month ago in preparation for the first day of school- making more noise than an elephant would make. As I turn around to face her one thing catches my attention; her shoulder length hair is blond, nearly white blond. The only thing more eye catching than her new fake hair color is the bright pink halter top too low cut to have a bra underneath and and only made legal for school by the painted on short-sleeve jean jacket that perfectly matches the jeans and brown knee high boots.

"Kate, if you screech again, I'm totally going to have blood trailing down from my ears." I scold jokingly turning back around and sighing loudly spotting the monstrous school only a little over a block away. "Now you are going to have to tell me how you got out of the house in that outfit. Your mother totally makes mine look normal with how restrictive your mother totally is. Now don't get me wrong, I totally love-"

"See this rain jacket?" Kate asks me pulling a knee length hot pink rain jacket from where it lay tucked over the bend of her elbow. "Now the jacket gets to play hide and not be found by being shoved into my backpack." She retorts by cramming the heavy garment into her emerald green backpack embroidered with her name in calligraphy.

"Kate, I totally love you like the sister I never had, but the problem here is what happens when you need to go into the library and Mama Barrett is standing there, making you put that rain coat on, or grounding you for the rest of your life when she finds out that you broke her rules.

"Oh, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. Whenever will you totally learn. Today you and I break out mold. Kate and Kitty will no longer be shoved into lockers, we shall never be pushed into mud puddles, and we will totally never be made fun of. You just wait. We are totally going to rule the school." Kate announces in a voice full of authority- the annual big dreams of Kate work overtime, every year her plans for the year get bigger, and every year they burst sadly.

"Totally fat chance of this ever taking hold. Even if you walk up to any player of any sport naked you're totally going to get turned down. I'm sorry Kate, but after the first five years I've learned this one." I mutter nearly voicelessly as we stand on the white concrete steps leading up to the monster that threatened to take away our souls for four years of unfair torture called being ineligible to go to school outside of the Public Education System.

Stepping inside a new school is always a rush. There are the upperclassman who hog the cafeteria, the hallways, the offices and every other place you can think of needing. There are the sophomores who know how to pick out the freshman to torture them, and there are the other freshman who know their own, but avoid them to not stick out as well, and to avoid certain doom socially. The goal of the first day is to not be a complete moron and avoid everyone who could possibly make the entrance in High School a nightmare.

**Remy LeBeau**

Missions are always painful, always an adjustment. To enter a school, imitate a member of the faculty for an extended period of time, and get close to a minor without anyone filing a lawsuit should be easy. It would be easy if I wasn't running a six month deadline.

Magneto made the parameters well defined. Meet the girl, befriend the girl. Earn her trust and get her to our side. In six month Charles Xavier would swoop in an steal her away. If Xavier managed to get her to his side then she would become a thorn in the side of the Acolyte mission. If she became a thorn most of his plans would never work. With her added to the X-men they could become much more formidable. The first deal of business would be to get the low down on some of the local teachers in the school- and hopefully make some friends for the moment, or at least until we left this team behind.

"So you're the new French teacher we've heard about." A small brunette asks waltzing up to me with an intent in her eye, and intent that says take me to your bedroom.

"Oui, I saw an opening here an decided ta try a cooler place." I reply winking at the woman, causing a scarlet blush to creep into her cheeks. If anything went wrong, having people who fell for my charm would help me. A getaway plan was always a good place to start- assuming something went wrong.

"Yeah, it's a little cold up here in the winter. I love your accent, where are you from?" She asks slowly sliding closer to my right side.

"Here an there. Mainly south of the ol' Confederate border." I answer softly, increasing my accent and rolling my shoulders to relieve the itch from the uncomfortable suit and tie required to perform this job. In under an hour I already missed my trench coat. All the things I can hide in that coat, and my normal clothing. So many weapons that I miss not being able to wear what I desire, but Magneto had demanded that for at least the first week I wore suit pants and jacket with an accompanying long sleeve button up and tie with a pin. No comfort would be allowed in the first couple weeks. All my weapons are hidden in my desk, granted they aren't normal weapons. No one in their right mind would suspect a couple staplers, paper clips, thumb tacks, cards, pencils, pens, and even paper as weapons. If I really need to I can disguise my staff as a cane or crutch and come in limping. Life is fun for the imaginative.

"So you're a nomad of sorts?" She asks stepping even closer and leaning in, allowing me to smell the weed coming off in waves. Or at least the smell would come off in waves to someone who was used to looking past the overpowering smell of perfume for the distinct smell. Always look for a weakness in your opponents.

"Ya could say dat." I reply smiling charmingly. By the end of the week I'd have a date to dinner every couple of nights. Dates are never bad- unless I could get close to Katherine Pryde in under that time, then I could always say that my ex came back into my life. No harm, no foul- but then again making enemies isn't a good thing here.

"Oh crap, we are supposed to be in the auditorium in about a minute and a half, both of us are getting introduced as new teachers. I did my clinical here last year, and when they asked me to be a full time teacher in the English department, I was super excited...." she prattles on grabbing my hand and leading me to the auditorium, not even noticing that my attention had been drawn to a brunette sitting in the freshman bleachers. My eyes are drawn to Kitty Pryde when I have a curvy woman beside me- and the emphasis is on woman and not on jail bait. Something about the look of the lonely girl.

Kitty Pryde- my first glance at the girl in the pink baby doll t-shirt and loose jeans beside the blond bombshell whose clothes were glued on. Something about her struck me as odd- maybe it was how normal she looked beside the other girl- not that mutants need to look a certain way. She sits on the bleachers with a look that clearly reads nervous but not going to admit it. Sitting there, so vulnerable and helpless, a plan came to mind.

**Kitty Pryde**

"This year, at Northbrook High, there will be new rules, and as such we expect them to be followed this year. In the past we have been lax in punishing those who have deserved it, but this year we will not be. Some rules are new, but most are just newly enforced." An older woman explains, before picking up a clear glass of water off of the shoulder high dark wooden podium that she speaks from. Slowly she places her right hand on her forehead and running it through her salt and pepper hair. "I know that I am new to some of you, but I am not a woman to be taken lightly. I was at Northbrook Junior High last year, and those of you who remember me won't be so keen to break any of my rules." She continues causing many of the 1,500 students to groan in disgust and some to cry out in fury.

"I think that she is totally going off the deep end." Kate whispers softly in my ear giggling, I had to agree that the Principal that had followed us from Junior High was not going to last the year- and we'd all be excited to see her fall flat on her most likely surgically enhanced butt. Then again, the idea of butt implants exploding as she fell makes me want to come to school every day and never miss a minute. I might even pick up an office aide period.

"She is probably going to fall and bust those implants." I whisper back, returning Kate's enthusiasm, but not the giggling. If there is one thing that this woman can pick up on, is the second that a students starts to have fun- the moment they start to laugh.

"Now, I have lots of plans for this year, but first off I would like all classes but the freshman class to go onto your regularly scheduled homerooms, I will just be dealing with the freshman. You've all been down this road before." She announces as the three fourths of the auditorium leave cheering in clumps, most likely in cliques that I could never belong to- either divided by money or by popularity. The money ones Kate and I could mesh in, but not the other ones. Popularity was more of a joke to people who get shoved into lockers.

"Okay freshman." The witch of the west announces, interrupting my morbid thoughts of never fitting in anywhere. "Look on the walls and find where your last name falls. Obviously if you can't figure out where in the alphabet your name falls we've got a lot of work to do. Now scatter!" She calls out, causing all of us to scatter like scared children. The only things running through my head are the fear that if I don't find where my last name fits that she will torture me for the remaining four years.

Finding where Prs fit was easy, but facing the teacher that stood in front of it, well let's just say that when I meet his eyes my whole face turns a bright shade of red. Meeting those eyes in that tall, handsome stranger whose nameplate said Mr. LeBeau made feelings surge up that weren't altogether unfamiliar. Meeting his blue eyes felt odd to me, the too blue eyes that have to be contacts. Crystal blue and almost like staring into the ocean... what was I thinking again?

So how was that for a better intro? Hope it pleased everyone who has been waiting for me to update something that has been on hold for a while. Everyone read and review!


	2. Selling the Unsellable

Melissarxy1- thanks! It has been simmering for a while, I think that is obvious in the writing though. It is written with much more skill than the last two tries. Can you believe Choosing Sides was written five years ago? I'm just worried that this Remy seems fake.

Fooboo24- thanks so much for your review!

Stealing the Enemy

Chapter 2

Selling the Unsellable

**Kitty**

Those blue eyes. Too blue. Those too blue eyes held mine the entire walk down the hallway. I don't know which way we went, just all of a sudden I was sitting in a desk that had a paper triangle name tag with my name on it, written in my handwriting. I don't remember writing it, I don't remember folding it to perfection, and I don't remember anything until I handed him the marker and our hands touched. It pulled me out of my stupor- and back into the reality.

I have officially got the hots for a teacher. I am attracted to my homeroom teacher and I don't even know what he teaches! I just want to rip out his contacts and see what color his eyes are underneath. Are they a smoky black? Are they forest green? Or a deep jade? Are they chocolate brown or coal gray? Or could they be some exotic color that would scare off girls in droves so he covers them up? Instead of just looking at his eyes now I find myself trying to figure out what color they are underneath those fake contacts! If I let my imagination run wild I'd have myself believing that he is one of the 'demon eyed freaks' the news talks about. Maybe his hair is a better topic, that brown hair that is standing up slightly, like he keeps a sweat band there or something....

"My name is Remy LeBeau, and it looks like I'm gonna be yer homeroom teacher for the next year. Not sure what we're supposed to do in here, but I guess they'll tell us in a minute. Right now I'm gonna pass out yer schedules." The gorgeous teacher announces breaking me from my thoughts and shuffling through papers behind the large metal desk. All the girl's eyes in the room follow him as he walks around handing out the papers and smiling at everyone he catches staring. Meeting my eyes just sends me back to square one- staring at the gorgeous eyes and not bothering to wonder what color they are underneath.

"Looks like some of ya have some interestin' classes, hope ya don't mind me peekin'. None of ya are in my French class though. Seems ta be a shame. Ya'd know at least one teacher in yer classes, in my experience it's a good idea." He continues causing a few of the girls scattered around the room to pull out the old course books that we had used months ago to schedule our classes. Personally I'm happy with my schedule of advanced classes, I don't need to be staring into those eyes wondering what color lies beneath the fake exterior while I'm taking at test.

**Kate**

"Hello Mr. LeBeau," I murmur opening the door and walking into the classroom full of students, one of which just happens to be my best friend who got really lucky with the absolute hottest teacher in existence. I'd really want to check and make sure he is a teacher- he looks way too young to be old enough to be all the way through school. Then he looks at me, turns those beautiful eyes my way and my heart stops. I literally can't move. My aching feet that beg me to sit down are firmly planted in the ground as my knees nearly turn to jelly. In front of me is a Greek God Statue brought to life- I have to keep this class for a very long time.

"Oui, and ya are?" He asks walking up to me with a gait that screams things not appropriate for a classroom setting before grabbing the transfer paper out of my hands- and just barely not touching them, to my extreme displeasure.

"Kate Barrett, sir. It was requested by Mr. Archer that I join your homeroom. Apparently Mr. Casto has a problem with my parents, so he sent me to you." Stupid Kate, put something in your mouth and make it stop running. You just ran off and told your life story in front of the entire class, the... oh wait, he just looked down my top! "I was hoping that you had an open space in your classroom, I won't cause a problem." I continue gathering my wits and feebly sauntering past him and turning on my heel, or whatever Kit would call it. The move didn't go unnoticed, his eyes shot quickly down to my hips- this guy is not old enough to be a teacher, he can barely keep it in his pants!

"I don't see a problem. Take a seat." He says before walking past me and back to his desk to fiddle with the remote for the TV, flipping channels to find something particular. Once again, I was stunned by him walking away- but I can't get caught staring at the teacher. My phone buzzing in my pocket jerks me to reality.

"Get a grip." The message from Kitty begins. "Come sit beside me and we'll use it each other as a distraction. He doesn't mind if we text." Kitty's phone sits on her desk, along with everyone in the classroom. Running in heels is hard, but getting caught staring at the teacher's ass makes the day move much less smoothly. Finally sitting in a desk, even if it's too small is sweet relief. Maybe Kitty and I will have to invite Mr. LeBeau out for a night on the town- everyone needs a stress reliever, right?

"So this is your first day in High School! Congratulations! The time honored tradition of education is being upheld by yet another classroom full of eager students! Let me welcome you all to your new classes and explain the agenda and some of our rules!" Shouts the overly dressed woman on the television- definitely an actor. Who else gets excited about school? Oh wait... Kitty Pryde. Looks like nap time for Kate. Nap time filled with dreams of the lickable Mr. LeBeau.

**Kitty**

Friday did not come soon enough. Five days of classes and I have one four page paper due, even though it's only a first draft being a perfectionist makes me take everything seriously, four pages of math homework, a science lab that is four full pages front and back and a forty page biography all assigned on the same day. I also had to memorize the keys of the keyboard and write a one page paper on the negative side effects of smoking. Did I mention that I needed to brush up on the rules of kickball- the most medieval torture designed for school kids and the first section of my gym class. The only class that didn't have homework assigned was homeroom. My massive stack of homework was only contrasted by the fact that Kate had three worksheets assigned due by Monday, and that was it! I'd love to not have all honors classes. Maybe I'd consider dropping down to only half honors classes... eventually. I have to think about college after all- it's required in my family.

"Kitty!" Kate whines in my direction from her lounging on my porch swing. "I thought that the real estate agent totally said that she'd be showing the house to the smoking hott client tonight! It's after five and she hasn't shown!" Kate always looks for the most attractive person in the room. The only reason she had attended all five days of school were because Mr. LeBeau was our teacher first thing in the morning- and do I need to mention that her slutty attire hadn't changed at all? I guess that was given, considering her disposition toward the men who she found at all attractive. A full week of low cut tops and lower rising jeans. By Wednesday she had forgotten about the entire protocol of wearing clothes to school and had begun to wear miniskirts, telling her mom that she was going to try out for cheerleader and that she was practicing the wardrobe.

"Kate, I'm sure they'll be here. Ms. O'hara likes to wine and dine her buyers before showing them the house. Remember what she said last year at your parent's twentieth anniversary party? 'The wine reacts perfectly with some of these bad houses. A lot cut top and a little bit of a wine buzz and they are much more likely to buy the house.' She will be here. Finish up your homework before you get thrown out of LeBeau's homeroom class. I will see to it that he throws you out!" I cry out laughing hysterically at the idea that she and I have any pull on the social ladder. If this were divided into a socio-economic ladder, we'd be dead last. Dirt poor with grass growing through the floorboards and canopies on our beds to protect us from animals falling through the thatched roof in bad rainstorms.

"Oh! Kit here comes her car!" Kate screams at me as she sees the little red convertible Saturn with the white roof pull up in front of the house beside mine. Reading the vanity tag of Trixie tells everyone in the vicinity that it was indeed the realtor who uses feminine wiles to get her houses sold. She consistently has the highest percent of sales, and she just happens to be a close friend of my mother's... and Kate's. She likes to have us sit on my porch and chat up the younger clients who come over to see this house. Of all the houses in the area you'd think the four bedroom house with three baths and a half bath would be swept up in no time. It even has a huge backyard with a two car garage, and she couldn't make this thing sell if she hired people to buy it.

"Ms. O'hara!" Kate cries out as the petite woman steps out of her car- all legs in her skin tight pencil shirt-dress with the purposefully designed empire waistline showing off her remarkable cleavage and six inch blood red stiletto heels. Her dresses are always just enough naughty but they still look work appropriate- if she was working at Hooters. The biggest problem that Trixie had was that three years ago she decided her bust line was sagging a bit too much so she had to get implants. Lucky for her they just made her more perky- guys still thought she was just aging remarkably- or they guessed her forty-five at only a thirty.

"Kate! Kitty!" She calls out coming to us and hugging each or us in turn- making me actually get up and reveal the horrible outfit that she forced on me. "This is the one, walk up to him and trust me girls- you'll seal this deal for me and I'll give you both new gift cards to Hollister." She whispers grabbing our hands and leading us up to the mystery man riding up to the curb on his impressive Harley- and the fact that I can call it impressive must mean money, seeing as how I know nothing about motorcycles. The wind from the bike regrettably causes the skirt of my torture to rise up, nearly revealing my panties hidden below- the only trace of modesty left for me.

The ever creative Trixie had given Kate a jean button up dress that hugged every curve of her body and told her to leave the top three buttons undone, nearly showing the entirety of her full DDs in her black sequined bra. The knee high black silk socks and simple six inch heels had been Kate's idea. The two of them loved to play dress up and Kate always got something good when the houses sold. The two of them torture me into more modest clothing- for Kate's curves I'm flat- like that kid who never hit puberty- and I'm fifteen!

The torture of a pleated black miniskirt was supposed to show off my legs, since I don't have any curves, and the fact that they paired it with a simple green polo shirt and matching ballerina slippers told me that Trixie wants either Kate's body to sell it (as if showing off everything the combination of God and medicine gave her herself wasn't enough) then showing that there were still innocent people or whatever I was supposed to be might help. Normally she'd just make me wear a simple wrap around dress with flats to look a little more elegant, but seeing as how her client rode up in a motorcycle that throws a wrench in the normal plan.

As he jumped off the bike Kate's jaw dropped and Trixie gave her a look that said 'yes, I know', and this all meant that I missed something until I saw it. The man standing in front of us could only be described as chiseled from same stone template as the statues of the Greek and Roman Gods, and when he took off that helmet and revealed himself as my homeroom teacher all those thoughts that had started forming in my head about flirting with the mystery man next door turned into avoiding the teacher and my parents getting this particular beautiful piece of man removed from the school. Getting too close to him could cause them to go off the deep end and get him fired- and I had every intention of looking at him for the next year and not missing a single morning of homeroom.

"Mr. LeBeau." I barely murmur out as Kate gasps loudly and Trixie looks at us in confusion.

**Remy**

Dinner with a woman who thought of herself of beautiful was not on my list of things to do tonight. A five course meal at a five star restaurant is always nice- when I have a house to take her back to, or even a decent chance at something good coming out of it. This woman was trying to sell me a house that I had every intention of buying, not that I cared to add free food to the mix- the food just had nothing on true Italian food.

"So Mr. LeBeau, are you ready to see the house, or would you like desert as well?" She asks raising a badly sculpted eyebrow a little too high to be as seductive as she thought she was being. Her badly darkened eyebrows and her caked on makeup were definite turn offs. Even if this woman would be willing to come home with me Remy LeBeau does NOT sink that low. The difference between true beauties and fake beauties is simple- true beauties don't try as hard. They don't slather on five inches of badly colored make-up, massive amounts of mascara causing those clumpy eyelashes that are so unattractive, and they don't get implants for their midlife crisis like this woman in front of me. My guess is that she is either plain underneath the mask or ugly. There is not even an option of pretty.

"Let's see the house, mon chere. De house must be a beauty if yer goin' ta all dis trouble fer me." I respond giving her the flirting smile I'd not been able to use all week- but the one that had nearly slipped out at several occasions. "I'm anxious ta see it. Livin' in dat hotel is good fer nothin'. I think de bugs are larger den de bed." I continue forcing myself to cringe. If the hotel was the worst place I'd ever be I could consider it a luxury. Running water, maid service, room service, a king size bed, pool, hot tub and hot water is far from modest living.

"Of course." She responds smiling and jumping up, taking my arm. "You'll love this neighborhood, it's only a short walk to your place of employment if you decide to do so, and it's so pretty. The house is marvelously large- three stories with four bedrooms and more than four bathrooms. A beautiful place to raise family, if you're thinking about that in the near future." She rambles on, flashing a smile my way that says 'say the word and I'm there'. The invitation was falling on deaf ears- charming and wooing are skills possessed by Remy LeBeau, but in order to not be swamped you have to weed out some of the ones that get around a little bit too much. Plus, why bother when odds are I'll be out of here in a couple weeks and back in New York where there is a broader selection.

The drive to the house was long, but the cool breeze through the trench coat that I miss so much in the school gives perspective. The woman driving the Saturn convertible in front of me does one thing- she puts on a show to sell her houses. Research suggested that this house beside the Pryde's was a hard ticket to sell, and that it would be the first house she showed. It's also only selling for a fifth of what it was put up for three years ago. Apparently several couples had done a weekend trial of the house and run out screaming because of ghosts. Sounds like fun if you ask me. The business of this deal was getting old anyway. Letting the woman think that her wiles were getting to me wasn't that hard to pretend. I'd watched enough women fall prey to my charms that putting a masculine tint on them was not difficult in the least.

For extra time away from her stifling attitude I pretended to miss the turn, taking the chance to go a block farther up and then come back around to the alley of the well laid out neighborhood. Every street having an alley would most likely turn out in my favor at some point in a quick get away. The close range of only being two blocks from the school was another thing- I could quickly vanish if I needed to from my 'place of employment' should anyone find out my abilities. This setting works out much better than the plans Magneto had originally specified. One thing the man was good for was an escape. When he couldn't send his metal spheres designed to cause motion sickness he would make sure we had at least three exits on any property. The floor plans of this house showed a potential for four. The house has a back door, and a front door, but it also has an outside exit for the basement at the side of the house and also for some odd reason has a skylight in the attic. A normal skylight would be in the kitchen or another well used room... but now I'll have cheap lighting for a pool table or something. Sky is the limit... nearly literally.

Parking at the curb brought me fact to face with Katherine and Kaytlynn. Ms. Fake had obviously staged meeting them, to introduce me to the neighbors and sell me to the neighborhood and get the house off her hands- if only she knew that I was already sold on the house and prepared to get very close to the petite little girl in front of me.

Taking off my helmet had the most wonderful reaction with all three women. Who ever knew helmet hair was sexy? I guess it must be because all of a sudden Ms. Fake and Kate are squirming in their tight outfits and Kitty has the cutest blush cover her from the roots of her hair all the way down her neck until it was hidden by clothing.

"Mr. LeBeau." I hear her murmur slightly, almost like the kid getting caught with their hand in the candy jar.

"Hello girls," I greet casually since we aren't in the school. "If I buy dis house ya can call me Remy. No need ta be all official soundin if we're gonna be neighbors. Do ya girls live around here?" Being introduced to them as a teacher is so wrong, especially considering I'd much rather see Kitty undressed than the realtor.

"Well, Kitty does." Kate bursts out a little too loudly and bouncing on her feet trying to get me to look down her unbuttoned top and see what is catching the sunlight from beneath. "You'll be her next door neighbor if you move in here, Remy." She continues smiling and giving a stunning flirty smile for a fifteen year old.

"Nice to know that I will know one of my neighbors. Worst thing in de world is being in a new place and being friendless." I reply smiling at the shy Miss Pryde. "Do you girls wanna come tour the house with me? I would enjoy the company."


End file.
